The mysterious witch
by rockergurl95
Summary: A witch is uknowingly submitted as a student in the academy. What terrible things will happen and what does Medusa have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay peepz! Listen up! I need characters okay? So… Send em in! Im not going to put the first chapter here cuz no one reads it if there's accepting oc's involved… and I think its time I do a oc story don't you? :3 SO! Send em in please! Ill try to update asap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is technically the first chapter! Im still accepting some oc's! :3**

I Ran across the desert with my lungs burning. I could barely breath but I didn't dare stop. The giant gray monster ran behind roaring and getting angrier byt the second. I turned around and thrust my hand forward.

"Rocks Go! Rocks fly!" I yelled. A flash of light erupted from my hands and rocks lifted from the earth, into the air, and flew at the monster. It dodge without getting hit!

"Shit…" I looked forward and before I could stop myself I ran right into a hole.

"Umph!" My stomach immediately hurt upon impact. Coughing I stood up and pressed myself against the wall of the hole, looking up at the monster that laughed at me.

"Rocks Go! Rocks fly!" Another wave of rocks flew at it. This time, they hit it and the monster flew back.

I couldn't see it but I heard it get angry and grunt. That's when it peered over the edge of the hole at me. Its glowing red eyes were to scary even for me to look at.

"Take this sucka!"

I looked up. A girl wielding a weapon jumped over the hole and at the monster. She had a long sleeve black shirt with 3 x's going down the middle of it. She had a thigh length burgundy velvet skirt with a brown cloak on. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and was tied by a ribbon.

She leapt at the creature. I recognized the weapon she was wielding was a saber and I stood there in awe as she cut the arm of the beast right off. It hollered in pain.

"Good going Arianna! Now, its my turn! Heyyyya!"

Another girl came out of nowhere. She had blonde hair in two dog tails. She had on a plaid skirt and a white shirt. She wore white gloves a wielded a scythe. This girl ran over and cut the monster across his body. The monster evaporated and all that was left was a glowing orb.

"I told you, call me Crow." The girl with the saber said.

"Hi!" I screamed when I saw a girl with a pale face come out of nowhere. She had shoulder length blonde hair and a cowboy hat on.

Do you need any help?" she asked.

I nodded and she threw her hand down. I was hesitant. Who was this girl?

"Don't be shy! Just take my hand so I can help you out of that dark hole!"

I nodded and put my hand in hers.

"Here we go!" She yanked me up with awesome strength.

I coughed and sat up.

"Patty I think you yanked her up too hard." Another girl that was a little taller than the one who helped up walked over. She kneeled down in front of me.

"Im Liz, don't worry, you safe now."

"Can you tell us your name?" A boy walked over. He was tall and pale, but the thing I noticed most on him was the three white lines on the left side of his dark black hair.

"My name is Ronan."

"Oh? And where are you from Ronan?" Liz asked.

"I-im from a nearby town. I was going to go enroll in the academy but that thing attacked me!" Im not a big fan of lying but I sure as hell couldn't tell them the truth.

"That thing was a human soul gone wrong dear." The girl with the saber said.

Suddenly, her weapon transformed into a boy. He had on a white t shirt and baggy green pants. His hair was brown and messy. He walked over to the orb, grabbed it, and ate it happily.

"Im Arianna Crow by the way. You can call me Crow. This is Raymond."

"Yo." Was all he said.

"Yes and im Maka! This is Soul!"

The girl's weapon transformed into a white haired boy. He looked bored, and as if he didn't care about anything that's going in.

"How's it going?" he said looking bored.

"Yes and im Death the Kid."

"Nice to meet you all."

"What did you say your name was?" Maka asked.

"Ronan."

"Okay, well Ronan! Why don't you follow us! We can take you to the academy and Lord Death can enroll you! Maka said smiling.

I nodded and smiled back, worried about what's going to happen if they find out who I really am.


End file.
